This year has seen continued improvements in X-9B computer hardware and software and the first full year of running a new computer system under Windows 95. This was the first major computer improvement in the beamline in over 12 years. The new system is CAMAC compatible, utilizes LabView for programming (with its easy to use graphical programming) on a Gateway Pentium PC under Windows 95. This Hhas increased data storage, speed, networking capability, and compatibility with other computer systems significantly. Programs to automate piezo focus and data processing were implemented.